


чëртова королева соблазна

by жёлтая сунарина (librevers)



Series: любить тебя — похлеще американских горок [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Songfic, and osamu went crazy about him, summer beach aesthetic and chill, suna as a killer queen, teach me how to tag these things
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librevers/pseuds/%D0%B6%D1%91%D0%BB%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%8F%20%D1%81%D1%83%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B0
Summary: когда суна рядом, время летит. он летит, едва успевает осмотреться, пульс в горле, все чувства обострены до невозможности; он чувствует жизнь каждой фиброй души, дух захватывает от каждой блятьсекундыжизни!..а потом долгий и тяжкий и сука вечный подъём со скрежетом. осаму начинает скучать по суне ровно через двадцать минут.двадцать. минут.в течение которых эйфория улетучивается и уступает место тягучей тоске.разве такое называют любовью?
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: любить тебя — похлеще американских горок [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041434
Kudos: 13





	чëртова королева соблазна

**Author's Note:**

> оснóвный фик вокруг песни, с которой для меня внезапно начались сунаосы.
> 
> также можно прочесть на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9492321/24364265#part_content)
> 
> ключи: лето, фруктовый лëд
> 
> 💜

> _so come a little closer  
>  **подойди ко мне поближе**  
>  there was something i can tell yeah  
>  **хочу кое-что сказать**  
>  you are such a rollercoaster  
>  **любить тебя —  
>  похлеще американских горок**  
>  some killer queen you are  
>  **чëртова королева соблазна…**_  
> 

  
осаму никогда не думал, что _их_ лето повторится.  
_их лето с суной._

но вот они здесь, спустя год (как, ну _как_ так вышло, разве бывают долгие отношения с тем, с кем переспал в первый же день знакомства?!), нежатся на прохладном песке безлюдного пляжа (без футболок, но в джинсовых шортах) во время розово-малинового заката  
и едят фруктовый лёд.

суна любит ягодный, «потому что он розовенький с капелькой фиолетового, мои любимые цвета». суна любит нежные пастельные оттенки: чайную розу, персиковый, лавандовый и другие,  
но  
глядя, как суна облизывает своё мороженое, медленно, старательно, то обхватывая губами, то чуть обнажая зубы, то вылизывая языком по всей длине,  
осаму думает, что « _нежный_ » — это не про суну ринтаро.

ринтаро больше подходит _красный_.  
яркий, сочный, ярче, чем цвет крови, соблазнительнее, чем цвет алых роз.

осаму не думал, что их с суной лето повторится, потому что был уверен: _он просто не доживёт_.

каждый день.  
_каждый_ день рядом с суной ринтаро осаму кажется, что он на грани. вот-вот — и закончится _всё_.

ненормально это — когда пульс под сотку круглые сутки. ненормально — когда дыхание спирает, стоит лишь завидеть знакомые длинные чёрные волосы. ненормально — когда ноги чуть не отказывают, а к лицу приливает кровь, стоит суне приблизиться чуть ближе, лишь дыханием слегка задеть его кожу.  
ненормально, что в осаму всё переворачивается нахрен по тысяче раз, когда они даже просто целуются.  
а когда занимаются сексом, то просто _блять_ …  
(они ни разу не ограничились одним оргазмом на каждого за ночь, и это не-нормально, это блядский рай, которого не должно существовать по любой логике любых вещей?)

вся жизнь осаму превратилась в ебучие американские горки.  
он живёт от встречи до встречи.  
когда суна рядом, время летит незаметно, он летит, едва успевает осмотреться, пульс в горле, все чувства обострены до невозможности, он чувствует жизнь каждой фиброй души, дух захватывает от каждой блять секунды жизни!..  
а потом долгий и тяжкий и _сука вечный_ подъём со скрежетом. осаму начинает скучать по суне ровно через двадцать минут.  
_двадцать. минут._  
двадцать минут, в течение которых эйфория улетучивается и уступает место тягучей тоске.

разве _такое_ называют любовью?  
книги говорят, что любовь — самое надёжное чувство на свете.  
то, что чувствует осаму — так же надёжно, как деревянный плот в центре шторма.

— у тебя лёд растаял.  
осаму моргнул. дважды. трижды, возвращаясь в реальность.  
— а?  
— лёд капает. — суна указывает деревянной палочкой, оставшейся от его фруктового льда, на грудь осаму.  
— а… чёрт!  
осаму хочел было вытереть рукой, но суна её ловит и возвращает на место.  
не спеша перебирается сам на бёдра осаму. кровь привычно вскипает, в глазах чуть плывёт, лицо снова горит.  
— люди увидят.  
— мы здесь около получаса, и никого не было.  
— рин…  
— са-а-аму, расслабься, — по лицу суны растекается сладкая улыбка, сладкая, как талый фруктовый лёд. он проводит по плечам осаму, чуть надавливая. упирается ладонями в песок рядом с грудью саму и наклоняется вниз.  
с закрытыми глазами, он слизывает розоватые капли с торса осаму, где-то под рёбрами. осаму шумно и рвано выдыхает, чувствуя, как дёрнулся член, уже наполовину твёрдый.  
суна снова проводит языком по коже, оставляя мокрый след и сотню мурашек, потом касается губами, поднимается выше, до ключиц…  
осаму не выдерживает и падает на спину. руками обхватывает спину суны и прижимает к себе. дышать тяжело.  
— дай мне секунду.

суна улыбается. он расслабляется, руки снова кладёт на плечи, ласково гладит.

осаму смотрит на небо, диковинную смесь розового и фиолетового. пульс в висках, дышать тяжело, но ему настолько _хорошо_ …  
и это _хорошо_ длится так долго.

какими-то обрывочными кадрами в его голове пронёсся последний год.  
первая встреча — в книжном. суна был с хвостиком и в розовом (разумеется) свитере и в серых джинсах. и в очках (без диоптрий, хитрый лис).  
первый раз — в тот же день, ночью, когда пересеклись на вечеринке у друга (какого друга-то?..)  
вроде переспали по пьяни, а потом оказалось, что суна не пьёт совсем.

они сидят у костра, в руках суны деревянная гитара, он мурлычет старую добрую space oddity боуи;  
у суны под ним растрёпанные волосы и невыносимо жадный, тёмный, чарующий взгляд, губы чуть приоткрыты, и он шепчет «ещё»;  
они гуляют под одним зонтом в тенистом парке во время дождя, смотрят на озёра, скопившиеся у самого тротуара, на отражения деревьев в них и слушают river flows in you;  
а потом зонтик падает, забытый, потому что суна целует осаму;  
суна связывает осаму руки, касается, дразнит, доводит до грани и отстраняется, заставляет просить, стонать, умолять чуть не плача о разрядке;  
они сбегают в ночь рождества; их застукал атсуму (осаму пришлось готовить на брата целый месяц и не осекать его нытьё, чтобы восстановить ребёнку психику); катаются на машине отца суны и едва сбегают от полиции; розовые ( _конечно же_ ) наручники; катаются со снежных горок, играют в снежки, зажигают бенгальские огни;  
отмечают, что осаму получил права на вождение; первый минет в первой собственной машине осаму.

находят водопад за городом, облюбовали для себя то местечко.

осаму видел суну разным. в его памяти тысяча маленьких мелочей, от цвета одежды и причёски до капель дождя на лице и любимого вкуса для каждого вида мороженого.

…перед кем осаму так отличился, чтобы весь такой суна появился в его жизни?

— целый год, — шепчет осаму.  
— м-м-м, — отзывается суна. — я помню. в тот день был такой же закат.  
— а я вот заката не помню.  
— ты смотрел то-о-олько на меня, — улыбается суна.

поднимает голову и подползает чуть выше, чтобы дотянуться до губ осаму. касается легонько, потом углубляет поцелуй, прикусывает нижнюю губу осаму, срывая стон, хочет проникнуть языком но-  
— я так боюсь, что это вдруг закончится, — испуганно говорит осаму.  
суна вздыхает, отстраняясь.  
— слишком много думаешь, саму.

осаму долго изучает лицо суны, пытаясь догадаться, что чувствует он. так же ли томится в ожидании встреч, так же ли живёт лишь рядом с ним.

что он значит для суны? чем они станут после? куда идти дальше?

осаму чуть приподнимается и ловит губы суны своими. бесцеремонно врывается языком в его рот, и они переплетаются, дыхание сбивается у обоих, по всему телу тут и там вспыхивают электрические разряды…

правильно, думает осаму. он слишком много думает.  
_нахуй_.

**Author's Note:**

> твиттер: [@librevers_](https://twitter.com/librevers_)


End file.
